Chapter 13
Contract (2) is the thirteenth chapter of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint. Summary Kim Dokja recalls the nature of the Star Stream as Bihyung laughs, saying that he cannot sponsor him, as he is not a constellation but a dokkaebi. Kim Dokja corrects him, saying that he wants to sign a contract with his channel and not with Bihyung himself. Bihyung recognizes this as a "stream contract", usually made between a constellation and a dokkaebi, aiming to spotlight the constellation's sponsored incarnation while paying coins to the dokkaebi as a commission. Bihyung is amused that a sponsorless incarnation who has very little power is attempting to make a contract with him, and he tries to threaten Kim Dokja. However, Kim Dokja counters him, pointing out that his very lack of a sponsor makes him valuable; he reminds Bihyung that constellations watch dokkaebis' channels either for entertainment or to find an incarnation to contract with. Channels generally appeal to one group or the other in order to gain the most subscribers, particularly because the latter group generally leaves channels after the Sponsor Selection takes place. Kim Dokja points out that if a particularly strong incarnation remains sponsorless even into future scenarios, they will attract the attention of both fun-seeking and incarnation-seeking constellations. Bihyung realizes that this is why Kim Dokja did not choose a sponsor, but points out that such an incarnation would be weak and unsustainable. He admits that Kim Dokja is intriguing, but all previous history points to his plan not following through, and that he is in a dire situation anyway, having failed the scenario. Kim Dokja counters once again, pointing out that the constellations watching Bihyung's channel must be begging for it to be opened so that they can find out what Kim Dokja knows and why he is in such a situation if he's meant to be a prophet. He then reminds Bihyung that if they form the contract, Kim Dokja knows how to make him the king of the dokkaebis. Bihyung wavers and eventually settles on a plan, ordering Kim Dokja to give him his coins for failing the sub scenario. Kim Dokja tells him he didn't actually fail, and that he should open the channel in preparation for what is about to come. Just then, to Bihyung's surprise, the hidden scenario Commander Slayer is activated, and Kim Dokja suggests that if he can clear it, he will have proved himself worthy of forming a contract with Bihyung. Bihyung wonders about the difficulty, but upon Kim Dokja's reassurance, he agrees to form a contract if he clears the scenario. He then prepares to open the channel and leave Kim Dokja to his efforts. However, Kim Dokja stops him, asking him to fix the system error which leaves him unable to open his own Attributes Window. Bihyung is confused, saying that the system cannot have an error, but agrees to check, using the dokkaebi skill System Interference. As he works, Kim Dokja muses on his situation, acknowledging that his inability to open the Attributes Window may not be an error, but knowing that having Bihyung check should give him some useful information about the situation either way. As he waits, however, the Fourth Wall is activated, and Bihyung is struck by sparks.Chapter 13 Features Characters * Kim Dokja * Bihyung * The sea commander ichthyosaur Locations * Han River, inside the ichthyosaur's stomach Scenarios * Hidden Scenario: Commander Slayer References